Sam's Plan of Action
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sam over hears a conversation between her best friends. After a little encouragement from Tucker Sam decides to finally tell Danny how she feels. When Sam goes missing, who could have taken her? D&S Please read and review.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 1 – The Idea**

Sam sat on her bed waiting for the right time to put her plan in action. It was winter break of their senior year of high school and they had the next three weeks off. Sam had had a crush on her best friend Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom since they were young kids. However sometime during their friendship it had developed into something more much more in Sam's mind. During this last week of school until winter break; Sam had finally gotten tired of not knowing weather or not Danny shared any of the same feelings for her as she did for him.

**Flashback**

On the Thursday before winter vacation Sam noticed that Danny and Tucker were talking very quietly amongst themselves and did not notice Sam approach from the other side of the hall. Sam had noticed their conversation and had wondered what they could be talking about so secretly. Sam quietly sneaked over to their locker and leaned into the whole in the wall provided by the water fountain.

"Danny will you just tell her already," Tucker said in a quieted voice.

"NO, I just can't do that Tuck," Danny said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Why not Danny, You have been in love with Sam for years now. Please will you just tell her already? I am really getting sick of you pretending to like those other girls just so Sam won't notice you staring at her every time she walks by you," Tucker stated proud of his ability to stand up to Danny.

"Tuck, I just can't do that. I would die if anything happened to Sam's and mine friendship. It is just better to love her from a distance then to risk ruining our friendship. And besides that Sam doesn't have any feelings towards me in the first place, so what would be the point of spilling my guts to her it there is nothing to reciprocate," Danny stated slamming his locker door shut.

Sam decided that this was the prefect time to join up with her two bed friends. "Hey, guys what are you doing," Sam asked walking up towards them. Sam could see the panicked look on Danny's face. "What's wrong Danny? You just look like you have seen a ghost," Sam said letting that special smile she only gave him grace her lips.

"Oh god, what if she over heard me talking to Tucker. Sam would kill me for thinking about her like that," Danny thought to himself. "Hey Sam, nothings wrong and I saw a ghost this morning. Delayed reaction," Danny said trying his best to kid the situation away.

"Hey Sam," Tucker offered trying to hide the smile on his face. "So close, I mean she was standing right over there maybe she did manage to hear the conversation. That would be perfect then I won't have to deal with the clueless love birds anymore," Tucker thought to himself.

Without Sam knowing it Tucker had spotted her standing by the water fountain and hopped that she was close enough to hear the conversation. Since Tucker and Sam had the last class of the day together without Danny he thought that would be the prefect time to see what Sam had over heard.

**Last class of the day**

After Sam and Tucker took their seats in the back of the class; Tucker leaned over to Sam and with a devilish grin on his face. "So Sam, what all did you hear," Tucker asked ginning from ear to ear.

Sam tried her best to keep the blush from showing on her face. "W-Well, I didn't hear anything," Sam said quickly as she tried to face the other way.

"Now don't lie to me Sam. If you over heard what I hope you over heard then finally I can stop all of this nonsense," Tucker added trying to get Sam to understand his train of thinking.

"I over heard the entire conversation," Sam stated as if her stomach wasn't doing flip-flops.

"Perfect," Tucker answered. "So do you feel the same way? I know you do," Tucker added.

"You know I do," Sam stated plainly.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? We both know that Danny won't do anything; so it is going to have to be you," Tucker added with a smile.

"Well, I do have an idea," Sam said slyly.

"Do tell; do tell," Tucker said eagerly.

"Sorry Tuck, that's for me to know and you to never find out," Sam added with an evil grin.

Tucker slumped back into his chair and look out over the rest of the class. "What could the girl be thinking," Tucker asked him self. Tucker took on last glance over at Sam and saw a far away look in her eyes. Well, what ever it is; is must be good, Tuck concluded to him self.

**End of Flashback**

Sam met up with Danny and Tuck outside of the school and headed over towards the Nasty Burger to get a bite to eat. Tuck watched the interactions between Sam and Danny and could not identify any strange behavior. I appeared to him that the conversation that him and Sam had; had never happened. After the trio ate they headed over to Danny's house for some ghost hunting equipment and headed out on their daily patrol.

The patrol went rather slowly as Danny only had to fight the box ghost and so little thing that appeared to not be able to speak. After sucking both of the ghosts into the Fenton thermos the trio headed back to unload them into the ghost portal. After they had secured the ghosts in the portal Sam announced that she had to be getting home early; her mother wanted to take her some where. Tucker could see the disappointed look briefly flash across Danny's face and slight smile do the same to Sam's.

"So Tuck, Danny asked, are you going to stay for dinner or what?"

"No Danny not tonight, Tuck answered, I have a new PC upgrade I need to handle and I just can't wait anymore."

"Cool man, have fun with your tech," Danny Answered.

After dinner Danny went up to his room and lay down on his bed. Grabbing a hold of his pillow, Danny went straight to sleep imagining that it was Sam he was holding on to.

**A/N – Well, I hope that you guys like the first chapter. Please read and review and remember I like a lot of reviews. So not to sound bad but I do had a habit of writing quicker when I get more reviews. If anyone has any questions or ideas of things you would like to see please do not hesitate to send them my way.**


	2. Finalization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 2 - Finalization**

As Sam left Danny's house she made sure to take the long route home. Sam desperately needed to straighten her mind out. She had thoughts running in and out of her mind not even taking the time to slow down or be considered. One moment Sam was walking down the street the next moment she was in the park over looking the lake. Sam took a moment to sit down and attempt a little bit of self control. As Sam tried to calm her mind images of Danny kept creping in to her conscious mind. The only thing Sam knew for sure was that she was going to tell Danny how she really felt about him. That she wanted to be more than just friends. Even knowing that Danny felt the same way Sam was a little afraid that Danny would try and deny his feelings or would claim to want to be nothing more than just best friends. Sam looked out over the waters of the lake and let the beautiful view take her mind off of her current situation. Time seemed to escape Sam as the next thing she knew her cell phone was going off. Taking a moment to look at the caller ID she noticed that Tucker was calling.

"Hello," Sam answered; not exactly sure why the techno-geek was calling.

"Hey Sam, why did you tear out of the Nasty Burger like that; I expected you to go on over to Danny's," Tucker asked concerned. "You know Danny appeared to be disappointed that you were not coming over," Tucker added trying to tug on those elusive heart strings that only appeared to work when he mentioned Danny.

"Well, I just felt the need to take a walk," Sam stated trying to sound convincing.

"Well, what ever Sam. So are you going to tell me what you have planned? I mean exactly how are you going to tell Danny that you like him. You know that he is still drooling over Paulina," Tucker asked hoping to finally get the information out of Sam.

"Like I told you in school Tucker; I am not going to tell you what I have planned. But, I am going to have to ask a favor of you though," Sam asked hoping that Tucker would not push to know the full details in order for him to grant her this favor.

"Like what Sam," Tucker asked with as much fake irritation that he could muster.

"Well, Sam asked hesitantly, have you and Danny made any plans for the weekend yet."

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary. I think that we were going to go to the movies on Friday and I was going to spend the night since his parents were going to be out of town."

Sam could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she contemplated what she was going to do. "Well, I need you to cancel all of your plans for this weekend with him," Sam stated very plainly.

"Why would I want to do that," Tucker asked trying to get under Sam's skin.

"Well, Sam stated in the most threatening tone she could, for starters if you would like to live to see Christmas. Do I really need to state the other reasons?"

Tucker got Sam's message loud and clear. He had intended to mess with her but he did not expect her to get that mad that quick. He hoped he had a little bit more room to maneuver. "Alright what ever you say," Tucker sighed. "I'll call Danny tonight and make up some excuse. Will that work for you?"

"Thanks Tuck, I knew that you would do as asked," Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, like I had a choice in the matter," Tucker said. "Alright Sam I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Later Tucker" Sam hung up the phone and started down the street towards her house.

Tucker laid down his phone and headed over towards his PC. Tucker had managed to get a hold of the new OS upgrade. He had managed to download it from Vlad's PC the last time Danny had battled him. Tucker dug around in his backpack for the disc and set to work installing the upgrade.

After a couple of hours Tucker had finally managed to graph the upgrade in to his system. Tucker took a look over at his phone and decided that this was as good a time as any to call Danny and cancel his plans like Sam had requested. Tucker reluctantly dialed Danny's number. After a few rings Danny answered obviously trying to wake up enough to answer a phone.

"Hell-hello," Danny answered half awake.

"Hey Danny, I need to cancel our plans for this weekend," Tucker stated with what he hoped was a regretful tone. However, Tucker knew that this being Danny he would be clueless to the fake tone.

"Why man you know I have nothing else to do. My parents are gone and Sam won't stay the night here. What am I going to do all night with nobody to hang out with," Danny said disappointed that Tucker was canceling on him.

"Sorry Danny but my parents have grounded me for not; not doing my chores," Tucker made up in a hurry.

"Well, you can't help parental involvement can you," Danny said trying to be sympatric to his friends' situation.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school Danny. Good luck with your patrol tonight."

"Alright catch you later Tucker," Danny said hanging up his phone. Danny looked over at the clock: 09:45. Well, it was fifteen minutes early but I guess I could start my patrol early. With that Danny transformed from Fenton in to Phantom. Phantom went intangible and flew out of his window and headed out on his nightly patrol making a brief stop by Sam's on the way. Danny loved to take a moment to stop by and make sure that his favorite Goth was doing ok. Danny so desperately wished that Sam could be more than just a friend but Danny was not about to do anything to compromise his friendship with the Goth.

Once at home Sam went straight over to the kitchen. Having only eaten a salad at the Nasty burger Sam was feeling a bit hungry. After getting a rather large helping of fruit salad Sam headed up towards hr room. Once Sam up there Sam plopped down on her bed and reached over towards her night stand and grabbed her diary. Sam had asked Mrs. Fenton to make her a diary that prevented both ghosts and humans from reading it. Sam knew that Danny had tried once before to read it and unfortunately for him he had been in ghost mode when attempting it. Sam figured it out the next day when Danny came to school with bandages on his hands from the powerful shock.

Sam took a moment before entering the password. She wanted to make sure that Danny was no where in the room. She would hate to have that kid know the password. Although maybe after this weekend having Danny knew the password would not be that big of a deal. After checking her room with a pair of thermal goggles she browed from the Fenton's Sam proceeded to type in her password Samantha Fenton. After writing down her thoughts for the day Sam proceeded to make an area strictly devoted to the events of this weekend. Once Sam was finished she laid her diary down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Danny flew towards the Manson Mansion and headed straight for the second story windows that belonged to his best friend Sam. Danny neared Sam's window and flew in. Danny found Sam fast asleep on her bed with her diary lying open on the bed next to her. 'Do I dare touch it? What if she has the protection turned on? Oh well, I guess I will just have to take my chances. I most certainly pass up this opportunity, now can I,' Danny thought to him self.

With that Danny reached over and picked up the book. Nothing happened. 'Yes, now I can finally see what this thing contains,' Danny thought. Danny turned the book over in his hands. Danny quickly scanned the blank pages until he saw the heading scribbled on the top of the page: Weekend at Danny's.

**A/N: I would like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for pre-reading my story. Hope you guys like this chapter I should have the next chapter up within the next 2 to 3 weeks. Please read and review.**


	3. Friday – Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 3: Friday – Part I**

Sam awoke from her nap at around eleven o'clock; as she stretched out she brushed her diary on the bed next to her. Looking down at it she noticed that she had forgotten to close and lock it before drifting off to sleep. Reaching over she closed the book and flipped the latch on it closed.

Sam stood up and grabbed the side of her bed in order to steady her self from standing up too fast. Sam walked over towards her bathroom and changed in to a black tank top and loose fitting purple sweat pants. Once Sam was changed she headed over towards her balcony to look out at the night sky; hoping to see a certain half-breed streak across the sky.

At seven o'clock in the morning Sam was rudely awoken to a blaring alarm clock. Sam reached her hand over and slammed it down on the clock nearly breaking it in the process. 'Damn I hate waking up before noon,' Sam moaned to her self. Sam grudgingly made her way over towards her bathroom to take a shower.

After stepping out of her pajamas Sam walked in to the shower. Once Sam had finished her shower she walked in to her closet and grabbed her normal apparel and headed down stairs to grab something to eat before heading out to school. As Sam neared Casper High she saw her two best friends waiting for her in front of the school. "Hey Danny, Tucker you guys are here early," Sam yelled once she was within shouting distance.

"Well, it's the last day of school before winter break and I am in a hurry to be done with it," Tucker stated.

Sam stole a glance over at Danny who was staring down at his feet like there was something on them. "Hey Danny what's wrong? You seemed a little distracted."

Danny looked up at Sam with his trademark half grin. "Oh, nothings wrong; I'm just a little tired that's all," Danny lied hoping Sam did realize he had flipped through her diary.

Sam knew immediately that something was amiss, but she just couldn't quite place what it was. "Well, you could try and get more sleep," Sam stated giving him a fake scowl.

Danny just smiled at her and turned to walk in to the school for first period. Sam and tucker fell in line behind him. Sam leaned over and asked Tucker what was going on with Danny. Tucker just sighed and said that he had no idea what was going on with Danny. They reached Danny's class first and he walked in without saying another word to his two friends.

Tucker and Sam headed towards their class. "Tuck what is wrong with Danny? He seems nervous; don't you think," Sam asked Tucker with concern evident in her voice.

"Well, I would have to agree with you, but he hasn't told me anything. Let me see if I can get something out of him during gym class."

Sam went though the rest of class trying to figure out what was making Danny so nervous.

**Gym Class**

"Hey Danny, What has got you so shut down today," Tucker asked once the locker room was cleared and just Danny and Tucker remained.

"I think that I made a big mistake," Danny stated holding his head in his hands.

"What did you do? I'm sure that it isn't anything that we can't fix. Just tell me what happened man."

Danny took a moment to look up at his best friend and then relented to Tuck's question. "Well, last night when I was out on patrol."

"What did you destroy Danny."

"Could you let me finish."

"Fine, Fine"

"Well, after patrolling for a couple of hours I went by to see Sam." Danny looked over at tucker to see him smiling from ear to ear.

"And"

"Well, I saw her asleep in her bed and thought that I would take a closer look and noticed her diary. You know the one my mother made for her."

"Well, did you get another shock of a life time or what," Tucker said enthused.

"No. The books was lying face down and open; I couldn't help my self. I opened it and read a few of the entries."

"You what! You have got to be kidding me. What did they say?" Tucker was trying to act surprised maybe if Danny knew Sam liked him back than this whole thing would be easier.

"Well, I looks like I have been hurting Sam for a long time. Always talking about Valerie and Paullina; I guess I never knew what I was putting Sam through."

"You know Danny there is a reason we have been calling you clueless all of these years. So know you know Sam likes you, I know you like her so why don't you just do something about it."

Danny looked at Tucker in shock. "What do you mean Sam likes me?"

The color from Tucker's face drained as he realized what he had just done. Tucker mentally kicked him self for assuming that Danny had read the Sam cared. Apparently he had just read about all of the times that Danny had hurt Sam's feelings going on about other girls. "What, I didn't say that," Tucker said trying to fix his mistake.

"You just said that Sam likes me. I know that is what you just said," Danny looked at Tucker with guilt and joy in his eyes.

"Alright Danny I was not supposed to tell you that I had just figured that when you read the diary that you read that."

"But you are serious. Sam really likes me," Danny said with a need that Tucker could easily read.

"Yes Danny. And just for the record this conversation never happened. Well, at least to this particular topic."

"Agreed"

"Well, I think that Sam has gotten fed up with you taking so long to figure this out and plans on telling you her self this weekend. That is why I canceled our plans for this weekend. Sam asked me to do it as a favor for her. Now you can not act like you know any of this and when she asks me what was bothering you I'll tell her that you had a rough fight with Skulker. Sound good to you?"

"Alright I'll play along."

With that done Danny and Tucker headed out to the field to run laps with the rest of the class.

**Lunch Time**

After gym Danny and Tucker headed over to their normal table to await Sam. Sam walked over a few minutes after seeing as how she had to fight to get the salad from the cafeteria personal.

"Hey guys, have fun in gym," Sam asked. Both boys just looked up at her and shrugged their shoulder and continued to eat their burgers.

"So Sam have any plans for tonight. Tucker when and got him self grounded."

"Sorry Danny, but I'm going to be busy tonight."

Danny looked confused but quickly went back to him meal. 'What could she have planned? I thought that Tucker said she made him cancel his plans so that she could make plans' Danny thought to him self. Danny gave a quick glance over at Tucker just to get just as a confused look back from him. Danny stole a glance at Sam only to find a slight smile grace her lips. Just as Danny was about to ask what she was smiling about the bell for class rang and the teens went in their separate ways.

**After School**

Danny rushed out of class and over to his locker. After picking up his stuff he headed over towards the front of the school to find Tucker and Sam. "Hey Tuck, where's Sam," Danny asked confused.

"She said that she had some place to be and headed out pretty quick once the bell rang."

"Alright I guess I'll just head home then. No point in waiting around here. Catch you later Tucker." With that Danny walked behind the trash cans and transformed into Danny Phantom and headed towards his house.

**A/N: I would like to thank catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work and I would like to thank all of those people who have taken the time to review; so please take a moment to review and give your opinion of the story.**


	4. Friday – Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Serenity, or How to loose a Guy in Ten Days.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 4 – Friday Part II**

After school Sam went by Tuckers class just as he was leaving the room. "Hey Tuck, I am going to head on home. Would you tell Danny that I had to leave suddenly," Sam stated in a hurried tone.

"Sure Sam, hey I thought that you were going to hang out with Danny this weekend. Why did you tell him that you had other plans," Tucker asked confused.

"Well, if you must know I was going to surprise him at his house this evening. Tucker I have to go and pick up a few things so I will talk with you later." With that said Sam ran out of the school and towards her house.

Once Sam reached her house she went straight up to her room and forwarded her house phone to her cell phone incase her parents called. Sam grabbed some clothes; even if this weekend did not turn out the way that she wanted Sam still planned on spending the weekend over at Danny's place even if it was just as a best friend. Sam headed down to the cinema room and grabbed several movies. She needed several different types of movies; she wanted something for any situation. Sam reached into the cabinet and grabbed: Serenity, How to loose a guy in ten days, and a few other movies and headed towards Danny's house.

Danny made it home only moments after leaving and flew straight in to his room. Once inside he transformed back into Danny Fenton and made his way down stairs to find something to eat. Danny decided on just calling for pizza from the place down the street. His parents had left him enough to order out every night of the week. Only a few minutes after he hung up the phone the door bell rang. 'Surely they could not be that fast,' Danny thought to him self as he opened the door and must to his surprise Sam stood in his door way. "I thought that you had other plans this evening," Danny stuttered out still surprised that Sam was standing in his door way.

"Well, I thought that you would be happy about having some company, but if not I guess that I'll just head on home." Sam turned and acted as if she was going to head straight back home.

Danny in a moment of panic reached out and grabbed Sam's shoulder, using a little more force than he had intended.

Surprised Sam quickly turned around and acted as if she had been horribly wounded. "Ouch, that hurt," Sam said trying to act as if she was really wounded.

Danny was mortified; he could not believe that he just did that. "Sam, I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Danny stuttered out trying to apologize and feeling like he was doing a bad job at it.

Sam just smiled to her self. "Well, if you're sorry I guess that I can forgive you. Now are you going to invite me in or should I just plan on spending the rest of the night on the porch," said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

"Of course Sam, come on in, I didn't mean anything…"

"I know lets just go inside it is cold out here you know."

Sam made her way over towards the couch sitting down in her favorite position Danny took the seat farthest from her but still on the same couch. Sam handed Danny Serenity and he put the movie on and sat back down in his normal place. Danny kept taking glances over at Sam hoping that he would see something of what Tucker was talking about. Sam just appeared to continue sitting there watching the movie as fit nothing was going on.

Sam had noticed Danny looking at her through most of the movie and wanted badly to scoot across the couch and kiss him but this was not the right moment. The pizza arrived after about thirty minutes and Danny walked over to the door and paid for the pizza bringing it over and setting in in between Sam and him self. That's when Danny remembered that he had ordered Pepperoni instead of vegetarian. "Sam, I didn't know you were coming over so I only ordered Pepperoni. I can order you something else or I can make you something," Danny offered hoping that the Goth would not leash into him for not reading the future.

"No it's fine I'll just pick off the toppings from the pizza and I guess that I'll stomach the meat." Sam could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Only for Danny would she make that kind of a compromise. If this didn't let him know that she liked, no loved him than nothing will.

Danny couldn't believe it; Samantha Manson was willing to eat something that had meat on it. "Alright, if you are sure that it is OK."

The movie continued and Sam only ate one piece of pizza. Even if she was willing to do this for him she still could not stomach anything with meat. Sam continued to take notice of how often Danny would steal glances at her and she finally decided to make a move on him. Once Serenity ended Danny got up to change the movie and Sam moved to half empty pizza box into the kitchen. Danny loaded How to Loose a Guy in Ten Day's into the DVD player and gave a disdainful look at the box before heading back towards the couch. AS the movie played Sam started to move closer to Danny until she was leaning on him her head resting on his shoulder. Sam could not believe the warmth that his body irradiated. 'Was he always this warm,' Sam thought to her self.

Danny was frozen in place. He was worried that any movement on his part would cause Sam to move and he never wanted her to move. Danny looked down at her raven hair admiring it like he always did. Without any conscious though his arms drifted over and across Sam's shoulders resting his hand on top of hers and intertwining their fingers.

Sam could not believe the boldness of Danny's move. She had half expected him to jump from underneath her but he seemed to love it. Sam making the next move turned her head until she was facing Danny their faces only centimeters apart. Leaning in Sam closed the distance and she felt her lips meet his. Danny was shocked for a moment and then leaned in to the kiss enjoying every moment of it. The kiss was gentle and caring; Sam could not believe that his lips could be this soft and warm. They broke apart the kiss way too early for Sam's liking, but as a first real kiss she had to admit it was wonderful. Sam looked in to Danny's blue eyes. She loved those eyes and could get lost in them for hours at a time. "Danny I want to tell you something. Please don't say anything until I am finished. I love you, Daniel Fenton and I have for a long time and I finally found the courage to tell you how I feel." Sam looked in to his eyes already knowing that he felt the same way but she wanted that reassurance that he really felt that way.

Danny just smiled down at Sam and gave her one of his trademark half grins. Danny leaned down and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead; then leaned down close to her ear and whispered in her ear: "I love you too, and I always will." Danny then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing? I though we were having a moment," Sam yelled at Danny's retreating form.

"I was thirsty, did you want anything," Danny asked digging in the fridge. No response came from the living room so Danny grabbed two sodas and headed back into the living room only to find that Sam was gone.

**A/N: I would like to thank catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work and I would like to thank all of those people who have taken the time to review; so please take a moment to review and give your opinion of the story.**


	5. Missing Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 5 – Missing Sam**

Danny walked back in to the living room and was shocked to not find Sam sitting where she was when he left. Danny not really thinking much of it went over and sat the two sodas down on the table before heading over towards the bathroom. May be she is in the bathroom or something Danny thought to his self as he headed over towards the downstairs bathroom. Much to Danny' surprise and horror Sam was not in the downstairs bathroom. 'I wonder if she went upstairs to use my bathroom,' Danny thought as he floated through the ceiling and in to the upstairs hallway.

Once upstairs Danny headed past his bedroom which was empty and around the corner to the bathroom that he and Jazz shared back when she still lived here. Danny rounded the corner only to find that this bathroom light was also turned off. Sensing something was amiss Danny did a quick transformation and proceeded to fly through every room in the house searching for Sam.

After Danny had completed a through scan of the house including the lab Danny headed back to the living room hoping that Sam would some how magically return. As Danny made one last turn in to the living room a light blue mist escaped from his mouth. 'Damn, this cannot be happening now,' Danny said under his breath as he scanned the room for signs of a ghost or a ghostly presence. Danny noticed a glowing green arrow that looked familiar stuck to the wall with a rolled up piece of paper attached to it. Danny walked over and unrolled the note and proceeds to read it aloud to himself.

Daniel my boy,

I have decided that the only way I can successfully get you out of my hair is to force you into it. I have had my associate remove Ms. Manson from your home. I thought that the two of you were getting a little close there, Daniel. Now I still need that mid-transformation DNA sample. So if you wish to see your girlfriend than meet me at my Wisconsin estate and provide the sample. You have 48 hours to comply, after which I cannot guarantee the safety of Ms. Manson.

Plasimus

Danny looked at the letter letting his anger and fear wash over him like a blanket. Danny's anger flared and the note in his hand incinerated without a thought to the process. Danny looked down at his hands both were glowing green with small electric discharges running between the two. Danny had to calm him self down and concentrate very hard in order to prevent any collateral damage from taking place. Not knowing what to do but knowing that he needed help Danny grabbed the arrow and headed straight towards Tucker's House.

Danny arrived at Tucker's house very quickly. He went up and rang the door bell hoping that Tucker answered, but much to Danny's disappointment Tucker's mom was the one who answered the door. "Hi, Tucker's mom, is Tuck here," Danny said trying to hurry the conversation.

"I'm sorry Danny but Tucker when out with some of the guys from his tech clubs. I think that they to a convention over at the hotel across town," Tucker's mother responded.

"Alright thanks," Danny said running down the stairs and over towards the alley. Once Danny hit the alley he quickly scanned the surroundings and looked to make sure that there was no one present. Once he was positive that he was alone he transformed into Phantom and headed full speed towards the opposite side of town hoping that luck was on his side and he would find Tucker without a lot of problems.

Danny had been flying so fast that he was pretty sure he had bust a couple of windows along the way but that was of second consideration to finding Tucker and rescuing Sam. Danny found the convention center without much trouble and going invisible he flew into the hall looking franticly for Tucker. After a few minutes of searching he found Tucker sitting alone with a bottle of pop sitting before him. Without thinking Danny Flew over towards Tucker and grabbed a hold of him turning his invisible and flew him up towards the roof of the building.

Tucker was so surprised at his sudden flight in to the air that he freak out and grabbed the Fenton Jack-O-Nine-Tails and grabbed a hold of Danny forcing him to stop suddenly and fall to the ground in pain. Tucker realized his error and quickly released Danny from the weapon. "Sorry Man you caught me off guard. I thought that you would be with Sam tonight," Tucker said eying Danny suspiciously.

Danny stood up and grabbed a hold of the wall for support. "I wasn't expecting to be attacked," Danny said still trying to regain his balance.

"So, why are you here and not with Sam," Tucker asked wondering if Danny and Sam had had a fight or something.

Danny just looked at Tucker and tossed him the arrow that he had tucker into his belt. Tucker just looked at the arrow not really knowing what to make of it. "So what does this mean," Tucker said eying the arrow.

"Sam has been kidnapped by Vlad and he wants me to allow him to clone me for her safe return," Danny said the anger and worry bubbling back up to the surface.

"How do you know it was Vlad this arrow looks more like Skulker than Vlad," Tucker said questioning Danny.

"Well, there was a note that explained it, Danny started, but I kind of destroyed it not thinking clearly."

"What did you do and what did it say," Tucker asked feeling as worried as Danny looked.

Danny informed Tucker of everything that had happened after he had gone to get drinks. Tucker stood there and took all of the information in letting it settle. "Well, Tucker stated, looks like we are going to have to go and rescue Sam."

"Well, of course we are, Danny said sarcastically, but how are we going to do that?"

"Well, first let's go back to your house and get the Specter Speeder and start heading towards Wisconsin. And on the way we can come up with some sort of a plan," Tucker suggested.

Danny agreed and grabbed a hold of Tucker and making them both invisible headed full speed towards his house. Danny and Tucker made it to the house only moments after leaving the convention center. They quickly made there way down to the lab and began to get anything and everything that they thought that they might need. Once they were fully loaded they climbed into the speeder.

"Hey Danny, how do you think that we should handle this? I mean we could either fly towards Wisconsin or we could go through the ghost zone and come in through Vlad's portal."

"I don't know, but I bet that Vlad is monitoring the sky's over his house and you know that he has ghost detection equipment in the lab aimed at the portal. We are likely to be caught either way we go," Danny answered ready to be on his way.

"I have an idea. Since he is expecting you you fly over there and I will go through the ghost zone and hopefully I will be able to catch him off guard," Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Well, that could work. Just remember to keep a sharp eye out while you are in the ghost zone and keep the shield running. I'll see you there," Danny said as he took off a full speed towards Vlad's house.

Tucker started up the engines and activated the ghost shield and headed in to the ghost zone on a direct course for Vlad's portal. "I hope that he keeps it unlocked like the Fenton's do," Tucker thought to himself as he entered the ghost zone.

**Just after Danny went to get drinks**

Sam sat on the couch slightly annoyed at Danny for getting up, but hey things were going well Sam thought to her self. Suddenly from behind Sam felt a sharp blow to her head and everything went black. Sam awoke who knows how long after locked in a room with a single bed. Sam stood up and walked over towards the door and banged on it; screaming for who ever was holding her to release her. Mush to Sam horror Vlad Masters opened the door pushing her back and causing her to fall hard on the floor.

"Samantha, how are we feeling?"

"Like I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked," Sam answered. "Why did you grab me like that and where is Danny?"

"Well, my child Danny is hopefully on his way here to surrender his DNA so that I can clone him and once that is done I am going to destroy you so that you will no longer interfere with my plans for world domination," Vlad said closing the door behind him as he left.

"Oh, and by the way this room is shielded from ghosts and well as humans so escape is impossible." With that Vlad left Sam to her thoughts.

**A/N: I would like to thank catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work and I would like to thank all of those people who have taken the time to review; so please take a moment to review and give your opinion of the story.**


	6. Captivity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

Chapter 6 – Captivity

Sam lay on the bed for what seemed like hours. Even though Sam was being held by their arch nemesis Sam could not help but continue to think about Danny and how the night might have progressed had they not been so rudely interrupted by this kidnapping. Sam wondered what Vlad could possibly want by taking her hostage and not Danny. Sam decided that time would pass faster if she was to get some sleep but she could not seem to tear mind off of Danny. I know he is planning on rescuing me but she had better hurry himself up. "I do not want to spend the rest of the winter break locked in a room in Vlad's mansion," Sam yelled to no one in particular. Sam was too busy in her own thoughts that she did not hear the door open or Vlad walk in.

"My dear, what's so wrong with your accommodations," Vlad asked with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I just love being held against my will," Sam stated letting the sarcasm drip off of her words.

Vlad simply looked at Sam and smile one of his characteristically evil smiles. "Don't worry my dear Samantha. Once Danny gives me the mid-transformation DNA sample than you can both live happily ever after in the next world." Vlad smiled wickedly and closed the door making sure to lock to door behind him.

Sam sat on her bed with whole new thoughts entering her mind. Surely Danny would not willing submit himself to that and actually expect Vlad to let me go. Sam took a moment to settle her mind and being thinking about a way to get out of here and make sure Danny doesn't do anything stupid. Sam took in a deep breath and used the yoga training she had received on her mothers orders to calm her mind and center herself. "Maybe all of that was for just for than tuning my flexibility," Sam laughed to herself as she took a moment to really analyze the room and look for anything that she could use to escape with.

Sam stood up and walked over towards the windows to see if the simplest way was going to indeed be the way to go. As Sam looked at the window she noticed that she was at least three if not four stories off the ground which made jumping or climbing not much of an option. Sam then turned her attention back towards the rest of the room trying to analyze the bed, dresser, and table for any possible tool she could use for escape. The problem with a half ghost holding you prisoner is that the intangibility makes knocking them out a rather difficult problem.

The bed was full size with white sheets and a black comforter. The dresser was about five feet high with two columns of drawers running down the center of it. The table was about a two and a half feet square with two chairs. "Well, looks like these aren't going to be of much use unless I destroy them and Vlad would definitely notice that. I wonder if he is watching me right now," Sam said under her breath. "Surely there has to be something in the closet that I could use to open that door with."

Sam walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside the closet were a bunch of coats and several boxes all of which look like they hadn't been touched in years. Sam walked over to the door and leaned her ear against it trying to hear if anyone was in the hall before she started to rifle through the boxes. Deciding that no one was around Sam walked back over to the closet and picked up the first box.

The first box contained what appeared to be old photos of Vlad. As Sam began to go through them she began to recognize some of the people in the pictures. Sam noticed both Jack and Maddie Fenton alongside Vlad in several of the pictures and what looked to be the beginning of the ghost portal in the background of the shot. Deciding that a box of old photos wasn't going to help her escape she put everything back inside and closed it reaching for the next box in the pile.

Sam grabbed the next box and opened it hoping that it was something good. Once again to Sam disappointment there was only old photographs and a couple of books. "God this had better not be all that he keeps in this closet," Sam said to her self perhaps a little louder than she had intended. Clasping her hands over her mouth she stood up and walked over to the door and once again placed her ear next to it hoping that her sudden out burst didn't elicit any unwanted company. After several minutes she assured herself that no one was coming and grabbed the last box in the closet.

The last pocket much to her surprise and delight contained what looked like prototypes of some of the ghost catching equipment that the Fenton's had. Sam picked up what looked like an ecto-blaster. Turning the device around in her hands she scanned for the on switch. After about five minutes of fumbling around with it she found what she thought was the on switch and clicked it. Nothing happened; maybe this isn't the right button Sam thought to herself running her hands over everything that she could think of. Sam was so engrossed in trying to turn the device on that she completely ignored the sound of the door lock clicking.

"Well, well, Samantha I see you found my old weapons," Vlad said his voice just slightly louder than usual just so he could get a good scare out of her.

Sam nearly had a heart attack when she heard Vlad's voice come from behind her. Sam turned around so fast that she barely fell over. Sam could see the smirk on Vlad's face as he looked down on her an evil smile forming as he reached for the blaster that she had dropped on the floor.

"I didn't even think to check the closet before I put you in here. Through it doesn't make much of a difference. This guns power cell along with all of the others ran dry years ago and that was before I found a way to recharge these batteries," Vlad stated with certainty as he ejected the batteries tossing them to Sam as she stood with her mouth agape.

Sam was having trouble forming two separate thoughts in her head as Vlad looked down at her and smiled. "Well, damn looks like I won't be shooting you in the back," Sam said trying to make it look as if she wasn't disappointed.

Vlad just smiled and walked back towards the door. "Oh, Samantha, try and be a little quitter up here I have guests over and you would not like it if I had to come up her again to see what you were up to." With that Vlad closed and locked the door leaving Sam to stare towards it disappoint evident in her face.

Sam stood back up and shoved the boxes back in the closet trying to make as much noise as possible. As Sam shoved the last box in she inadvertently knocked one of the coats off the hanger and it landed a pile in the floor. Sam reached down to pick up the coat; when she did something fell out of the pocket and landed with a thud on the ground. Sam placed the coat back on the hanger and reached down to pick up the dropped object.

Sam immediately identified the object as a Swiss Army Knife; one of the ones that has thirty different functions. Pocketing the knife Sam closed the closet and walked over to the table; taking the chair that faced the door. That is when Sam noticed that the hinges for the door were on the inside of the door. Pulling the knife from her pocket Sam looked it over hoping that she could find something that would aid her in removing the pins from the hinges and let her escape from this nightmare.

Finding the right tool Sam walked over to the door and started trying to remove the pins. Sam was able to get the bottom one most of the way out and she was now working on the top one when she heard foot steps approach the door. Sam ran over and took her seat at the table once more. The foot steps stopped just outside of the door and the familiar sound of the lock opening. Sam looked around to make sure that everything was in place when she noticed that she forgot the knife lying on the floor next to the door.

**A/N: I apologize for making this a short chapter, but I thought that a chapter devoted entirely to Sam's predicament and mind set was in order. Just so he will be quiet HellKnight came up with the name for this chapter. I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. Please read and review.**


	7. Ghost Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 7 – Ghost Zone**

Tucker had just cleared the Fenton's portal and was on a direct course for Vlad's portal. Tucker set the autopilot and headed back towards the rear of the speeder to check and see what weapons Danny had stuffed in to the speeders cargo Tucker was mid way through the cargo bay when the ghost alert rang through the ship. Tucker rushed towards the front of the speeder nearly tripping over the seats in the process. Tucker looked out the window half expecting an army of ghosts there to prevent him from getting to the other ghost portal.

"Beware; I am the box ghost; Master of all things cardboard and square."

Tucker let out a visible sigh of relief when he saw that it was just the box ghost; No one of any real threat. The alarm was still going off full blast and Tucker was eager to silence the alarm. Sitting down in the command chair Tucker activates the speeders weapons system. Tucker was anxious to try out the new Fenton Thermos. However, this was not technically a thermos any more. This was a cannon looking projection out of the top of the speeder that auto locked on any ghost in the area and then proceeds to suck them into a much larger containment chamber. Danny would never let him or Sam fires it up when they were in the ghost zone because he was afraid that it would suck him in and without an obvious eject button he was not eager to try it out. After about fifteen seconds the computer beeped that it had a target locked. With a push of a button the box ghost was sucked into the container. To Tuckers surprise the alarm continued to blare as if nothing had changed. Tucker was about to manually shut off the alarm when he was thrown out of his seat by a sudden impact to the speeder. Tucker slammed is head in to the front of the console and everything went black.

Tucker slowly opened his eyes trying to survey his surrounding. He was still inside the speeder. Once Tucker was able to pick him self off of the floor looked over towards the status display on the console. Tucker could every easily see the red area the was displayed, indicating that the Thermos was no longer operational and according to the computer no longer attached to the ship. Tucker finally sat back down in the chair and this time strapped him self in and made sure that he was in securely. Tucker looked out the window to find a very bored looking Skulker floating in front of the speeder.

"Where is the whelp," Skulker demanded leveling his blaster on the speeder.

Tucker quickly checked to make sure that the ghost shield was at least still operation over the cabin portion of the speeder. Danny and Tucker had managed to convince Jack to place redundant shielding through out the speeder in case part of the shield was damaged the occupants of the speeder would still be relativity safe. Tucker reached over and picked the headset off of the floor and placing it on his head turned on the outside speakers. "What do you care?"

"I have sworn to mount that whelp's pelt in front of my bed, and I tend to keep that oath. That is of course after I deliver him to Plasimus," Skulker said as he began to fire at the Speeder trying to break through the ghost shield.

Tucker activated the other weapons and began to fire at Skulker in a random manner as he tried to start the engines. Skulker had apparently made some improvements to his suits weapons. The blast were actually making a dent in the ghost shield and if Tucker did not get out of there quickly Skulker was going to have his pelt to mount right along side of Danny's.

As Skulker continued to fire at the speeder weakening the shield more and more with each blast; Tucker decided that he would have to do something before he was unable. Unstrapping himself and heading towards the back Tucker grabbed the Fenton Peeler and waited for the machine to wrap around his body. One fully encased in the suit Tucker opened the door and jumped out into the ghost zone to face Skulker directly. Jack had made a few improvements to this device at the bequest of Danny and Jazz. The suit now came with a modified thermos that ejected directly from the arm and several new and improved targeting systems.

Skulker quickly turned his attention from the speeder to the whelp now standing in front of him leveling a blaster at his chest. Tucker fired a shot hoping to end this battle quickly and without any more damage to the equipment. Skulker through up a shield and diverted the blast up and away from himself. Taking that opportunity he began to fire at Tucker with his nets hoping to catch him off guard. Luckily for Tucker another of the improvements was the suit had automatic defense systems. Nothing that was too special but net or single blasts the suit could easily take care of. With the net safely on the ground Tucker fired a new weapon that was supposed to immobilize the ghost by restricting its movement with a type of gel. The shot only grazed Skulker's shoulder but it was enough to cause that arm to stop functioning.

"What was that," Skulker yelled as he tried in vain to operate his right arm.

"Just something new," Tucker yelled back excited that the weapon had the desired effect. Tucker continued to fire at Skulker hoping to score a direct hit on the hunter's armor.

Skulker had managed to avoid most of the projectiles how ever he knew his luck was not going to hold out. He had tried to just allow the projectile to phase through him only to find out that it somehow made the effects more pronounced when a hit was scored.

Tucker was getting tired to almost hitting the target he was after. He had managed to immobilize Skulker's right arm and his left leg; however that did not do him any real favors since Skulker had the ability to fly. As Tucker was firing at Skulker he heard an alarm go off signifying that the ammo reserves for the gel were beginning to run low. Deciding to save what ammo he had left Tucker switched over to the ecto-blaster and began a new assault with that.

Skulker went invisible and tried to sneak up on the whelp by phasing through the ground only to be met with a blaster to the face. "This whelp is getting on my last nerves," Skulker yelled. This fight was taking entirely too long and he wanted to be the one to defeat the Phantom. The blast caused Skulker to fall backward; thinking quickly he phased himself through the floor before Tucker could get off a second shot. This time wanting to completely surprise the whelp he came up underneath him instead of from behind.

Tucker suddenly felt his feet come out from underneath him. As he crashed in to the ground he looked up to him Skulker taking aim and firing point blank in to him chest. The shot caused the suits weapons system to go off-line. Realizing that he was suddenly unarmed and in front of Skulker Tucker made a quick dash back towards the speeder hoping to make it inside of the ghost shield before Skulker could get a second shot off.

Following the whelp he grabbed the suit just before it could pass in to the ghost shield of the speeder. "Now I have you. Plasimus will be glad to know that his plans are all falling in to place."

Tucker was completely caught off guard be the sudden jerk back. Pressing the emergency release located in the arm of the suit he was ejected forward and in to the door of the speeder. Finding himself finally in a safe place Tucker grabbed the first thing that his hand touched. Tucker aimed the device at Skulker and fired not knowing what he was firing and hoping that what ever it was it was enough to finally take Skulker down.

Skulker looked down at the now empty suit he was holding and then back up to the speeder only to find a glowing mass headed directly for him. Reacting on pure instinct Skulker tried to go intangible and allow the mass to phase through him. To his horror he found that the mass still impacted his chest and caused him to fall over backwards. Trying to move he found that he was suspended in the air with multiple small circles surrounding him. Skulker realized that neither his ghost powers or his armored suit were going to serve him any good with those things still surrounding him.

Tucker finally opened his eyes after firing the shot. Tucker was completely taken back by the fact that Skulker was completely frozen in place. Taking a moment to look down at the gun he was holding he read the inscription that read Prototype of new inhibitor blaster Maddie Fenton. "Man, Danny's mom should make all of the weapons from now on. This thing is amazing," Tucker said out loud. Tucker turned his attention to the pile of weapons in the back look for a Fenton Thermos to place Skulker in. After a few moments of searching Tucker found the thing and pointed it at Skulker sucking him in.

Tucker went about picking up the weapons that had fallen outside and around the cabin and placed them all back in the cargo bay of the speeder. Strapping himself in Tucker fired up the engines and resumed his course towards Vlad's ghost portal.

**In the room with Sam**

A look of horror flashed over Sam's face as the realization hit her. The knife was laying on the floor and Vlad was coming in and there was nothing in the world that she could do about it. Praying that he would just over look the knife Sam sat back in her chair and tried to put on as calm and cool a face as she could muster. Sam's eyes dashed to the door knob as it slowly turned and opened. A look of complete shock crossed over Sam's face. "Danni!"

**A/N: I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan.05 for proof reading my work. This is my highest reviewed story so far and I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review; it is greatly appreciated. Please read and review.**


	8. The men in White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 8 – The Men in White**

Vlad sat in his office looking at the screen of his laptop. The screen showed a current satellite photo of the Amity Park area. The screen was a deep blue with a white streak running from the left to right, the white bleep stopped at a point near the far side of the town and then blazed back towards the center of the small town. Vlad chuckled to himself as the white bleep took off from the place on the map marked as Fenton Works and headed in a northwesterly direction. Reaching over to the phone sitting on the desk and pressed one of the speed dial numbers; placing the phone to his ear Vlad heard the familiar voice of the top secret government ghost hunting agency answer. "I have a sighting of that Danny Phantom to report," Vlad said with his oily voice.

"Where was this sighting sir," the voice on the other side of the line.

"I spotted him heading towards Wisconsin from Amity Park," Vlad said eager to see what poor Daniel was going to have to do.

"Thank you for the information sir," the voice on the other side of the line said, "we will send someone to check it out."

Vlad hung up the phone and smiled. He knew that in his current mind set Daniel would not willingly give him what he wanted, He would have to make sure that Daniel was thoroughly beaten and unable to fully control his body. Vlad heard a noise coming from upstairs where he had put that Manson girl. Getting up from his desk Vlad headed up stairs to see what that girl was up to. Vlad had yet to hear back from Skulker who was supposed to be patrolling the ghost zone for any signs of Daniel or his tech geek friend.

Danny was heading straight towards Vlad's house flying as fast as he possibly could. Danny was so focused on finding Sam; the only coherent thoughts running through his mind were that this situation was entirely his fault; if he had not gotten up like an idiot to get something to drink than he would have been there when they took Sam. And why the hell had his ghost sense not gone off. That arrow he found suggested that Skulker was the one who kidnapped Sam. Even with Skulker's armor his ghost sense should have gone off. Danny was ripped from his train of thought when he felt a sudden impact on his back causing him to careen in to the ground he was flying over.

Danny stood up trying to shake the dirt off of him and figure out what happened. Looking towards the sky Danny found what had caused his crash. Floating above him with their twin jet packs were the men in white. "Man, you guys have the worst possible timing," Danny yelled at them preparing for a fight. The men in white just looked down on him and smirked. Danny noticed this and yelled back up towards them, "What's do funny?"

"You will no longer be causing this plane of existence any more trouble," they yelled down in perfect unison.

Danny deciding that this was about all of this he was going to take tried to fly up to meet them only to find that his ghost powers were not functioning. "What the hell," was all Danny could get out before the two men began firing at him with everything in their arsenical. Danny dove for cover barely avoiding the impacts of the missiles and ecto-blasts. Danny started running as fast as he could towards the nearest building hoping that he could find a place to hide.

Laughing to them selves they say the ghost boy running from their fire. "He will never get that off of his back," One joked to the other. "Not unless he permanently leaves this plane of existence," the other joked.

Danny made it in to a large building on the outskirts of town. Hoping that no one was inside he tried to change him self back in to Fenton only to find that he was unable. "Man, now I can't even change back. What kind of thing is this?" Reaching around and touching the back pack like object now securely stuck to his back. Looking around his surroundings Danny noticed that the building he was in was some kind of metal manufacturing business. Dashing over to a table; Danny started digging through the tools to see if he could find anything that would help him pry this thing off his back. Finding a piece of band iron Danny wedges it as far under the thing as he can get it. As he starts applying pressure he can feel his ribs trying to give before the pack will. Giving up Danny throws down the band iron frustrated that this thing will not come off.

The two men continue flying a search pattern over the sky looking and listening for any sound made by the helpless ghost boy. The two hovered in one spot looking down when they heard the sound of metal falling in the other wise closed machinist shop. Looking at each other and nodding they headed straight for the building charging their ecto-blasters and preparing to fire the instant they saw the ghost boy.

Danny was too busy going over the tools on the table looking for anything that he could use. "Something in here has to be able to get this damn thing off of me," Danny thought to him self as he continued to rummage through the tools. For the second time that day Danny was ripped out of his thoughts by something hitting his back. The impact caused Danny to topple over the table and slam in to the machine press on the other side. Reaching around to asses the damage Danny found to his delight that the pack had been partly destroyed by what ever had hit him. Danny did not have to wonder long as more blasts began to rain down around him. Quickly going intangible Danny phased through the floor. Coming up behind the two men Danny reached inside of their packs and ripped out the power cells causing both men to fall flat on their face.

The two men stood up rubbing their heads and looking around to figure out what happened. Turning around they came face to face with the ghost boy his eyes glowing bright green with anger.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't have time to deal with you right now. Someone I care about is in trouble and I can't afford to spend anymore time with you!" Danny folded his hands together on his right side a glowing green ball of energy forming. Letting the energy reach the desired size he allowed the energy ball to discharge directly at the two men causing them to fly backward and in to the far wall of the building. Both men slumped to the ground unconscious. Danny fearing that he had wasted too much time already took off ripping a hole in the roof.

**Vlad's Wisconsin Home**

Sam looked at Danni her mouth moving like a fish out of water. Sam was having a hard time forming rational thoughts. They had not seen Danny's cousin (clone) since she had overshadowed his parents and Lancer to get them out of trouble.

"Well, you could at least say hello," Danni said as she floated a few inched off of the floor.

"What are you doing here," Sam asked.

"Well, I heard that you were thinking about dating my cousin and I thought we should have a talk about it," Danni said sarcastically back. "What the hall do you think I am here to get you out of here and back to Danny," Danni said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I could use a little help," Sam said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Getting out of this house for starters," Danni said reaching out a hand for Sam to grab.

Tucker finally reached his destination; the speeder sat outside of Vlad's portal. Tucker reached over and flipped a switch and hoped that Vlad's door would respond to the same signal that the Fenton Portal did. To Tucker's surprise the door opened; Tucker maneuvered the speeder inside and closed the door behind him. As Tucker opened the door the alarm went off indicating that a ghost was entering the room. Tucker grabbed a blaster hoping that he would be able to catch Vlad off guard.

Danny arrived at the house floating above it wondering if his presence had already been detected or did he have a chance of rescuing Sam from right under Vlad's nose.

**A/N: I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. I apologize of yet another short chapter; the next one should be longer. I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review; please keep it up.**


	9. The Battle with Plasmius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 9 – The Battle with Plasmius**

Tucker stood with the ecto-blaster press firmly against his shoulder ready to fire the second he saw Vlad's red eyes. As the ghost appeared Tucker was frozen momentarily; not by fear but buy surprise. Standing in front of him were Sam and Danni; both looked just as surprised as he felt.

Sam was the first to speak up. "What are you doing here," Sam asked trying to keep her voice down.

"I am here to rescue you," Tucker stated dryly; due to the fact that he was in a hurry to get out of Vlad's house.

"Well, than where is Danny," Sam asked obviously hopeful.

"Well, he took a different route and is most likely dealing with Vlad," Tucker said seeing the disappointment evident on Sam's face. "Well, let's hope that he has his Fenton Phones on." Tucker reached in to the speeder and grabbed the pair sitting on the dash and d them on his ears. "Hey Danny, are you there?"

No response came from Danny. Tucker took the phones out to make sure that they were on and operational, but still only dead air came over the phones. "Well, I guess that he might not have taken them with him," Tucker said trying to form a smile.

"You know guys, this is a rescue mission maybe we should get Sam out of here before anyone finds us down here," Danni said motioning them towards the speeders open door. As the group entered the Specter Speeder a huge concussion wave ripped through the building causing the ceiling to being to crack. One wave after another ripped its way through Vlad's mansion causing large chunks of the ceiling to fall. As Danni closed the door to the speeder Tucker floored it in to the ghost zone. As Tucker piloted the speeder back towards the Fenton Portal a green energy blast from behind caused the speeder to ram its way through one of the many doors and crash on to a lush green field with a large and imposing castle. Tucker only got a quick look out of the speeder's windshield at the surrounding area before his world faded in to black.

Danny flew straight in to Vlad's house and began a rushed search of the residence. As Danny began to make his way to the second floor a magenta blast caught him in the ribs and he went tumbling in to the wall. "Well, Daniel I see you decided to take you girlfriend back from me with out a fight. Too bad you got caught," Vlad smirked as he began to channel his energy in to his fists.

"Where is Sam," Danny yelled charging straight for Vlad's chest. Vlad easily side stepped the boy causing him to fly right by him and adding a little something to it fired two shots directly in to Danny back. Danny slammed face first in to the ground digging a hole in the process.

"Well, I went to check on Miss Manson; only to find that she was no longer in my custody. No matter Daniel, I have you now and that's all that matters."

Danny slowly and painfully stands up and looks at Plasmius giving him a look that could kill. Danny brushes the dirt off of his clothes and allows his ghostly energy to begin to cover his entire body. "Where is Sam," Danny says with venom evident in his voice.

"Are we angry Daniel? I told you I do not have her anymore. She has either escape or something else has happened to her. But really Daniel, with you here I no longer require Samantha. Now you really only have two choices here. Either agree to join me or give me the DNA sample that I require. Now which is it going to be," Vlad said in his normal oily voice.

Danny smiled and began to form two glowing green balls in his hands. "I'll take choice number three," Danny said throwing both balls straight for Vlad.

Vlad placed a shield between him and the blasts and awaited their impact. Once the shield had accomplished its job, Vlad dropped the shield to face Daniel. To Vlad's surprise Danny was not standing in from of him or even anywhere with in sight. Vlad turned around to search behind him only to be confronted with a massive energy blast. By the time that Vlad realized what was in front of him it was too late. The blast connected straight with his chest. The concussion from the blast caused Vlad to rocket in to the side of his mansion causing the entire house to shake.

Danny floated just above the ground impressed with him self for getting that hit off. Seizing the moment as Sam always said Danny formed another attacked between his folded hands focusing all of his energy he could in to the smallest possible space. Just as Vlad was standing back up Danny unleashed his second attack point blank in to Vlad's chest. Vlad shot straight through the rest of the mansion causing parts of the building to crumble. Danny looked at the house and had a horrifying thought, "What if Sam was still in their?" Danny quickly flew in to the remaining part of the house franticly shouting Sam's name and flying in between collapsed pieces of wall and roof.

Vlad slowly stood up after the double attack. Vlad was impressed with Danny's ability to get the jump on him. "Well, maybe I should make him my apprentice instead of trying to clone him," Vlad thought o him self as he brushed off his slightly charred skin. Going invisible Vlad floated up to get a better look at the surrounding area before Danny attempted another attack. Looking down at the house he could se Danny franticly searching the house for Samantha he thought most likely. Deciding that this was a perfect opportunity to capture Danny Vlad unleashed a barrage of energy blasts straight for Danny's floating figure.

Danny had searched every part of the house both standing and collapsed and found no trace of Sam. Relieved that he had not hurt her he turned his head toward the sky just in time to see a hail storm of energy headed straight for him. Reacting out of pure instinct Danny in haled a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. The impact from the wail caused the projectiles to reverse direction and fly straight back in to Vlad's smirking face.

Vlad erected a shield but only managed to stop about half of the projectiles. The impacted caused Vlad to fall back towards the ground where Danny was waiting with another ghostly wail. Just as Vlad reached eye level Danny released his second ghostly wail causing Vlad to screech in pain and collapse unconscious on the ground. Danny could barely keep him self standing after that double attack. He had gotten stronger from practicing in the ghost zone where no one could be hurt but still two in that short of a time period completely worn him out.

The battle completed Danny wondered what could have happened to Sam. If she escaped then she should have heard to fight, but what if she had been hurt. Danny could feel the fear growing in his stomach when the thought suddenly occurred to him. What if Tucker had managed to get her out from Vlad's grasp just prior to him arrival? He had been delayed by the jerks in white so Tucker may have beaten him to Vlad's and found a way to get her out safely.

Getting excited he wondered if Vlad's portal was still operational or would he have to fly all of the way back to Amity Park. Using the last reminisce of his strength Danny flew down to the basement and to his good fortune the portal was active and showed that a human world object had passed through the portal. Flying in Danny didn't see anything ten the thought stuck him. Reaching in to the pockets of his haze mat suit Danny retrieved the Fenton Phones. Placing them on his ears Danny called out to Tucker. After a few minutes of flying around and no response from Tucker; Danny decided to use the tracer that had been implanted in the speeder so that Danny could locate it. Digging around he came up with it and switched it on. To Danny surprise the signal was coming from less than 2 Kilometers away. Heading in the direction of the bleep Danny flew full speed towards the speeder.

Danny arrived in front of a purple door that looked like it had been run through recently. Cautiously, Danny entered the door way hoping that he would not have to fight anytime soon. Danny quickly located the speeder; downed and with obvious damage from an attack. Danny flew over and noticed that the hatch was already opened. Peering inside and hoping to find his friends in good health; Danny was disappointed to find that no one was in there.

Danny looked around and could see to lines leading towards that castle off in the distance. Danny took off following the lines at full speed. Danny arrived at the castle and phased through the door only to be greeted by a ghost that was wearing what looked like a medieval outfit. "Where are my friends," Danny barked at the man floating in front of him.

"Your friends are fine and are currently enjoying our hospitality," the ghost informed him. "If you would like I could take you to them," the ghost asked giving a slight bow.

"Yes right away," Danny answered in a hurry.

"Very well, sir."

Danny followed the ghost in to what appeared to be a large banquet room. Danny was then greeted by a familiar looking ghost a young woman wearing a blue dress. Danny could see Tucker and Danni sitting slumped in chairs near the table. "Oh Daniel, how are you? I found your friends in that thing out there and I though that I would bring them in and make them comfortable," she said smiling at him.

Danny looked franticly around trying to find Sam. When he didn't find her he looked back at the ghost; only to find a saddened look on her face. "Where is Sam," Danny demanded.

"I am afraid that she was taken by another. His power was too great and were where unable to save her," the ghost replied hanging her head.

"Well, what did he look like," Danny asked wondering if Vlad had managed to get to her again.

"Well, he wore an outfit must like yours and had flaming white hair and vicious red eyes," she answered.

Danny's eye's widened in horror and the realization of who took Sam set in.

**A/N: ****I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review. Please read and review.**


	10. Dan's Appearence

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 10 – Dan's Appearance**

Sam awoke to the sounds of laughter. Something about the laughter was both familiar and disconcerting at the same time. "Danny," Sam moaned her head was killing her. The memories started to flood back in to her head. Sam remembered being kidnaped by Vlad and Danni coming to her rescue. She remembered finding Tucker downstairs with the Fenton Speeder. Sam remembered heading in to the ghost zone when something hit the speeder causing them to crash. Sam attempted to stand up only to find that she was being held down by something that she could not see.

"Hello Sam, long time no see. How have you been," Dan Phantom said as he stood in front of the bed she was lying on.

Sam looked on in horror as Dan Phantom walked in to the light. Sam had never actually seen Dan, but Danny had done a fairly good job of describing what he looked like. "What are you doing here," Sam said, "I thought you were stuck in a thermos?"

"Well my dear, I have far more power than that mere thermos could contain. Now, once I kill you in front of Daniel. He will give in to the evil with in. And once that happens I will merge with that form and gain even more power than I have now," Dan said as he laughed evilly.

Sam looked on at him with confusion. "How can you merge with yourself," Sam asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Well, due to clockworks interference I am currently out side the realm of time. Which means that I can and will merge with my younger self gaining all the power required to conquer this world and the ghost zone," Dan said as he walked over towards Sam and brushed his hand across her cheek. Sam cringed under his touch.

If looks could kill the look was giving Dan would have sent his to his grave ten times over. "You know that you cannot defeat Danny," Sam said, "He was more powerful than you then and he is much more powerful than you now."

Dan just smiled as Sam and stroked her cheek once more, delighting in the look of disgust evident in Sam's eyes. "Well now I must be off, Sammy. I have to go find our young Daniel so that I can turn him." With that Dan went invisible and Sam completely lost track of him.

Sam looked around hoping that she could find a way out of this prison like she did the other. Much to Sam's disappointment Dan had securely fastened her to the chair and now all she could do was wait for Danny to rescue her. Sam smiled despite her current situation, Sam could picture Danny's eyes and that lop sided grin of his. At that moment a single tear rolled down her cheek as the thought of never seeing him again struck home.

Danny was flying at top speed towards Clockwork's door hoping that everything was well and that He had not actually escaped. Danny arrived at Clockworks castle and dropped to the ground. Staring him in the face was a gigantic hole in the double doors that lead in to the interior of Clockworks castle. Danny flew inside scanning the surrounding looking for any sign of Clockwork or Dan Phantom. Danny headed for Clockwork's study; once there he found Clockwork on the ground unconscious with the thermos beside him.

Danny rushed over to Clockwork and tugged on his shoulder gently trying to arouse Clockwork. "Daniel is that you," Clockwork said just coming out of the daze of unconsciousness.

"Are you OK," Danny asked helping Clockwork over to a chair in the corner of the room.

"I will be fine, but we must locate Dan before he does anything else," Clockwork said grabbing a hold of one of the medallions lying of the floor and placing it around his neck.

"Dan has Sam," Danny shouted. "And how did he escape, you are the master of time. You know everything, you should have seen this coming," Danny added as a last thought.

"Somehow when I pulled Dan out of time he ceased to show up when I look in to time. This has never happened before; I must contact my former master and find a way to fix this problem. Daniel you must go and rescue Sam I will try and find a way to bring Dan back in to the time stream and secure him in a stronger prison. When I learn what I need to I will come to you and we can finally put this to an end. And Daniel you must remember to not give in to the darker thoughts, you cannot allow yourself to become like him. To do that is to let him win, do you understand me," Clockwork said as he used the medallion to transport his self back in time.

Danny stood there after answering Clockwork; he turned on his heel and headed back towards the front door of the castle. Danny headed back towards the door and castle that Tucker and Danni were currently recovering in. Danny was flying so fast that he did not notice Dan heading straight for him from the opposing direction. Danny arrived at the castle and rushed inside to see if they had any idea where Dan could have taken Sam and had Danni regained consciousness. Before Danny could say anything a huge explosion rocked the building causing Danny to lose his balance and fall over. As the dust and ruble cleared a lone figure stood in the new door way.

"Dan! Where is my Sam," Danny yelled as he charged towards Dan's figure.

Dan easily side stepped the emotionally upset figure that was charging down on him. Dan easily grabbed the scruff of Danny's neck and slammed him in to the ground pinning him under his boot. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, if you want to want to see Samantha alive I suggest you meet me at that Nasty Burger tomorrow and you can watch as I destroy your future. And this time I will succeed," with that Dan faded in to nothingness leaving Danny, Tucker, and Danni standing. As Danny stood up a single tear rolled down his face leaving a clean line through line dust covered face.

**A/N: I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. Please press the go button and review.**


	11. Danny vs Dan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 11 – Danny vs. Dan**

Danny paced around his room wearing a path through the carpet. Danni and Tucker were sitting on Danny's bed watching their friend. "Hey Danny why don't you come over here and sit down next to us; then we can figure out how we are going to save Sam," Danni said as she stood up and walked towards him.

"I just can't believe that she is in the hands of that, of that, I don't know what to call him," Danny shouted pulling on his hair. "I should have never let any of this happen to her. I should have protected her. I promised her that I would never let anything happen to her," Danny yelled slamming his fist in to the mirror hanging on his wall. The mirror shattered sending glass fragments falling on the ground. Danni and Tucker jumped slightly at Danny's outburst.

Danny looked down at his hand and saw small pieces of glass embedded where he had punched the mirror. Small amounts of blood trickled down his hand and began to form a small stain of the floor. Just as Tucker was standing up to help Danny clean off his hand the PDA in his pocket chimed that it was time to meet up with Dan at the Nasty Burger. Tucker reached in his pocket silencing the alarm; turning to Danny he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I guess it's time."

Danny transformed in to Phantom yelling his familiar battle cry. Allowing his hand to go intangible the glass fragments fell harmlessly to the ground. "Alright, I will meet you guys there," Danny said shooting through his wall on a direct course with the Nasty Burger.

Danny arrived at the Nasty Burger a few moments after leaving his house. The Nasty Burger was still under construction from the last fight that had taken place there so the surrounding area was fairly lifeless. As Danny approached the restaurant the familiar blue mist escaped from his lips. Danny spun around on the spot looking for the intruder and coming face to face with Dan.

"Hi," Dan said as he blasted an off guard Danny in the chest with an ecto blast. Danny flew back and slammed in to the side of the Nasty Burger. "You really are too easy to sneak up on," Dan laughed turning a frightened looking Sam visible and dangling her in front of Danny.

Danny locked eyes with a terrified looking Sam as she was tossed aside as nothing more than garbage by Dan. Danny rushed to catch her only to have another ecto blast seer the flesh on his side. Danny grabbed a hold of his side protectively still trying to reach Sam. Danny was slammed in to the ground by Dan again just before he could reach Sam.

"Now, now, you didn't think that I was just going to give your little girlfriend back to you now; did you," Dan smirked as he duplicated him self in to seven separate beings. Danny stood in a fighting stance green energy forming in the palm of both hands as the seven Dan's charged at him from all different angles.

Danny managed to doge the first round of attacks from the group only to be caught off guard as the seventh Dan hit him from behind slamming him in to the pavement. Hitting the pavement Danny went intangible and phased through the ground and coming up behind the group of Dan's looking down on them. Inhaling deeply Danny unleashed his ghostly wail on the group; knowing full well that that was the only attack effective against Dan.

The wail completely destroyed two of the seven Dan's and left the other three in bad shape. Danny not being one to count took off towards Sam. Sam was leaning against the wall of another building looking pretty worn out. Her hands and feet were bound together with ectoplasm and her mouth was being held shut with the same green goo. Reaching towards her face Danny removed the ectoplasm from Sam's mouth. "Are you OK," he asked leaning down further in order to remove the other restraints.

Just as Danny had removed the restraints from her feet she yelled, "Danny, look out." Just as a fierce looking Dan charged at him ready to unleash his own ghostly wail at both Sam and Danny. Turning just in time Danny unleashed his own wail; causing the two to collide; a visible separation of the two spectral energies. Danny had just enough strength to hold off Dan's wail but not enough to force the wail back on Dan. Danny collapsed backward and in to Sam's arms as Dan approached; smiling maliciously at the two of them.

Tucker had taken up marksmanship as a way to improve his ghost fighting. Maddie had taught him how to hold and fire a rifle in preparation for any ghost attacks. Taking mental note of what he had learned Tucker leveled the cross hairs on Dan as the trigger was squeezed back and the recoil of the rifle reverberated through Tucker's body. "Damn, this thing has a kick to it," was all Tucker had time to think as the shot hit Dan square in the back. Tucker chambered another round in the Fenton rifle and squeezed back the trigger sending another round downrange and toward Dan's floating figure.

Dan through up an ecto shield just as the round reached him effectively blocking it. Dan then unleashed a storm of blasts on Tucker's location. Tucker looked through the scope of the rifle just in time to see the blasts headed his way. At the last minute Danni grabbed a hold of Tuckers arm and forced him in to and through the ground safely away from Dan's assault. "You need to be more careful," Danni reprimanded Tucker as she dropped him off safely on the roof of a near by building.

"Thanks a lot," Tucker yelled as Danni headed towards Danny and Sam. Sam was too busy trying to wake Danny up that she did not notice Clockwork appear next to them. Clockwork reached a hand down in order to help Danny get up. Danny's eyes slowly opened once he was standing and focused on Sam who was smiling despite the situation. Danny hugged Sam tightly pulling her as close to him as was possible.

"Daniel, you must get this pendant around Dan's neck," Clockwork said shoving it in Danny's hand and interrupting the two. "Once this is around his neck he will seize to have any influence in this dimension," Clockwork stated as several ecto blasts began to rain down around them.

"This is not over," a choir of Dan's yelled as they continued to rain down blasts from seven different positions. Five of the Dan's were attacking Sam, Danny and Clockwork while the other two had split off and were currently engaged in battle with Danni and Tucker.

Tucker had long since dropped the sniper rifle in favor of the Fenton bazooka; while Danni was firing everything she had in her at Dan. Clockwork had thrown a shield up around Sam, Danny and him self as Danny steadied him self on his feet. Sam leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Danny's cheek and he smiled his energy returning. Looking at the pendant in his hand Danny smiled at Sam and shot up in the air and straight for the seventh Dan.

"You must get him back in to one body or else the charm will not function properly," Clockwork yelled from behind the shield. Danny nodded as he shot higher in the air well above the scene below. Three of the five Dan's attacking Sam headed towards Danny who inhaled deeply preparing to unleash his third wail of the day. Danny knew that this was dangerous but it was the only sure fire way of getting Dan back in to one body.

Danny's wail hit the pavement causing it to ripple and crack; while the seven Dan's collided in to it their energy quickly diminishing. Completing the wail Danny dropped several feet from exhaustion; regaining his position in the sky; Danny flew towards Dan dropping the pendant around his neck. "Great work Daniel," Clockwork shouted from the opposite side of the street where he, Sam, Danni, and Tucker were standing. Danny smiled just as his eyes rolled back in to his head and he fell over slamming in to the cement.

Dan looked down at the pendant around his neck and then at the limp form of Danny. Giving everyone an evil smile Dan reached his hand towards Danny. Sam screamed at Danny to get up but the worn out hero remained where he was. Dan's hand grabbed for Danny only to come up empty. Growling Dan reached again with the same result. "What have you done," Dan screamed at Clockwork his eyes flaming red with anger and hate.

"You no longer have any influence in this dimension," Clockwork answered walking over towards Dan. "Shortly, you will not even exist in this dimension," Clockwork concluded changing in to his three different forms freely and finally disappearing leaving only the four friends behind.

Sam, Tucker, and Danni ran over to Danny's limp form picking him up and attempting to wake him. Danny's eyes flittered open a small smile appearing on his face. "Did it work," Danny asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah Danny, it worked," Sam said as she wrapped Danny in an excruciatingly tight hug.

"Awesome, I think I am going to take a nap now," Danny yawned closing his eyes and holding on to Sam. Sam just smiled and looked at Danni for some help. The other halfa reached down and grabbed a hold of the other three and headed towards Fenton Works.

**A/N: There is only one more chapter after this. It will be the fluff that everyone has been waiting on so; I thank you for your patience. I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. Please press the go button and review.**


	12. Picking up where we left off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 12 – Picking up where we left off**

Danni with the group in tow arrived at Fenton Works a few minutes after leaving the Nasty Burger parking lot. "Just fly us in to the living room," Sam called from below. Nodding her understanding Danny turned everyone intangible and landed in the Fenton's living room. Sam pulled a still sleeping Danny up on to the couch. Danny's head was resting in Sam's lap as Tucker and Danni took seats opposite of the couple.

"Getting comfortable are we," Tucker jibbed pointing at Danny's content face. Sam shot Tucker one of her famous death glares. "Ouch Sam, that hurt," Tucker said placing a hand over his heart.

"Just shut up," Sam said in a low voice.

"So, is Danny actually hurt or is he just drained," Danni interrupted reminding the group of her presence.

"Using the ghostly wail three times in such a short time really drained his energy," Sam said absently mindedly stroking Danny's raven hair.

"Well, I think that I am going to go home and leave you two lovebirds alone," Tucker said standing up and heading towards the front door. Danni followed suit and phased through the door as Tucker was shutting it.

Sam looked down at Danny still asleep on her lap. Picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder Sam carried Danny up to his room where she laid him down on his bed. Taking a moment to look over at his face Sam leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Danny stirred slightly under Sam's touch reaching his arm around and circling her waist. Sam just smiled; she had intended on standing up and going down stairs. But if Danny wanted her here than who was she to argue. Sam sank down in to the bed next to Danny. Sam rested her head on his shoulder as Danny unconsciously held on to her.

_Danny watched as Sam breathed her last breath; the huge gaping hole in her torso. Danny ran to catch Sam's falling body before it hit the ground. Dan floated above an insidious laugh echoing across the desolate city. As Sam's body falls in to Danny's waiting hands he screams, "SAM!!!"_

Danny shot out of bed a cold sweat dripping off him. Danny franticly looked around to see what happened. At the exact moment he looked at the door a sleepily eyed Goth walked in. Danny flew straight at her wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "Did you sleep well," Sam laughed as she returned the halfa's hug giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Danny looked at Sam giving her a mischievous smile. Before Sam could say anything Danny's lips found hers in a passionate kiss. Danny lightly traced her lips silently asking permission; Sam answered by parting her lips and engaging his tongue in a battle for dominance. After they parted Sam looked at Danny and smiled, "I guess you did sleep well."

Danny laughed and walked back over towards his bed. Laying down he commented, "I will now that you are safe." Danny quickly drifted back to sleep; only this time his dream was much more to his liking.

Sam sat there and watched Danny rest for several more minutes before her exhaustion finally caught up with her. Deciding it was best not to wake him up Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the closet and headed downstairs towards to overly large Fenton couch.

Sam awoke the next morning with her head hanging off the couch and something warm up against her back. Trying to move Sam felt two arms tighten around her waist preventing her from moving. Twisting around Sam came face to face with two stunning blue eyes. "So, did you sleep well," Danny asked squeezing her closer to him a smile on his lips.

"I don't know. How did I sleep last night," Sam retorted trying again to sit up. Realizing that Danny wasn't going to let go she gave in and turned completely so that she could face him. Sam nuzzled her face into the crock of Danny's neck taking in the scent that is only Danny.

Danny moaned at Sam's actions. Taking the initiative Danny started to place chaste kisses on top of her head tilting her head slightly to the side Danny sucked on her ear lobe and made his way down her jaw line leaving no spot untouched. Finally making his way to her lips he engulfed them in a passionate kiss allowing his tongue to roam freely in her mouth. "You know," Danny said after they parted, "I could really get used to waking up this way."

Sam lightly poked him in the ribs getting the sudden jerk she had wanted. Taking advantage of Danny's movement Sam quickly got up and headed off towards the bathroom. Danny continued to lay there the thought of always waking up with Sam in his arms a comforting thought.

So, what do you want to do today," Danny asked as Sam returned and took a seat next to Danny laying her head down on his shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess we could watch a movie or something, "Sam suggested shifting her position to a more comfortable one.

"How about we watch a movie at your place," Danny said, "You do have the better entertainment center."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, "But you are going to have to get us there."

Danny looked down at Sam's smiling face and immediately remembered why he loved her so much. Picking her up Danny changed into his alter ego and headed out towards Sam's house; taking care to keep them both invisible and intangible.

Danny phased them through the wall and in to the theater room dropping Sam on the couch and falling on top of her pinning her arms down to her side. Sam struggled to break her arms free from Danny who just continued to smile down smirking evilly at the face Sam was giving him.

"Hey, I thought we were here to watch a movie," Sam stated confrontationally still trying to break free from Danny's hold.

"I am completely entertained," Danny laughed leaning down and capturing Sam's lips again.

Despite her wanting to hit him right now Sam couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Forgetting about Sam's arms Danny moved his hands to her hair and entangled them there. Her hands found there way up to his neck and grabbed a hold of his hair. After a few minutes they parts looking deeply in to each others eyes. "Let's just watch a movie," Sam said standing up and heading over to the DVD cabinet. Danny sat there and smiled content with the thought that he would get to spend the rest of winter break with Sam.

**A/N: I know I said that this chapter was going to be the last chapter but I decided to add some more to it and focus again on what Sam had originally planned for our young halfa. I would once again like to thank Catgirlversion30otakufan05 for proof reading my work. Please press the go button and review.**


	13. Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Plan of Action**

**Chapter 13 – Christmas Party**

It was finally the time when Danny's family would normally have had there annual Christmas party. With Danny's parents out at a ghost hunting convention and his sister out at college the only people he had to throw a party with was his best friends Sam and Tucker. Now since Sam was Jewish she didn't normally celebrate Christmas, but he knew that she would come to his party anyway. Tucker did celebrate Christmas and would be wondering when the party was going to be.

Danny untangled himself from his warm sheets and walked towards his bathroom dropping his clothes on the way. Danny reached in and turned on the hot water. Danny stood in the steady stream of water and bashed in its warmth allowing the water to calm his nerves and revive his soul.

Sam awoke to a bed that was fast loosing its heat and Sam was wondering why. Still groggy from sleep Sam tossed and turned reaching over to her curtain that wasn't there. Finally realizing the something wasn't right she finally took a good look around the room only to find that she was lying in Danny's bed and she could hear him in the shower.

Danny was in his own world when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. As the second knock sounded Danny had already transformed into Phantom and poked his head though the door there by scaring Sam. 'Hey Sam," Danny said kissing her on the cheek before going back to the shower.

Sam stood facing the door of the shower for the longest time just contemplating the thought that Danny was finally her boyfriend. It still sounded like a dream come true and you know what they always say: "If it's too good to be true than it probably is."

Sam headed down towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Sam glanced at the clock on the wall noting the time as nine thirty in the morning. Sam grabbed an apple off of the table in the kitchen sitting down in a chair to eat it. Sam smiled at the arrangement they had worked out. Sam stayed over at his house; they slept in the same bed and did just about everything together. **(A/N – Sleeping together does NOT mean anything. So, please remove your minds from the gutters.)** It was wonderful to be so open about their feelings towards each other. Too bad they were going to have to wait until after high school to move in together. The trust her parents had set her up with would come in real handy for buying an apartment of house together.

Sam could only ever imagine herself with Danny. It had been that way since they were little kids. Now that she knew he felt the same way her life couldn't be any happier.

Danny finished up his shower and headed towards his room to put on a clean pair of clothes and head downstairs to have some breakfast. He could really get used to spending time with Sam like this. Danny slipped on his trademark outfit and phased through the floor wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling her into a kiss as he became visible again.

Sam smiled into the kiss and relished in his open displays of affection towards her. Sam took the next step deepening the kiss and engaging his tongue in an epic battle for dominance. Danny's hands slipped around her waist trying to pull her closer to him if that was even possible while Sam's tangled themselves in his hair. After they parted Danny rested his forehead on Sam's and breathed out with a sigh of contentment his lopsided grin plastered on his face. "I love you Sam, you know that right," Danny said taking a seat at the table and reaching over to the bowl of fruit that had become customary at the table.

Sam sat opposite of Danny and smiled at him taking an apple off out of the bowl and bit into it, "Yah Danny I know. I think you have told me about every five minutes since you rescued me from Dan."

Danny just chuckled as he continued to chow down his breakfast. "So, what are we going to do for the annual Christmas party," Danny asked tossing the apple core into the trash can.

Sam smiled and leaned across the table planting a chaste kiss on Danny's cheek. "Well, I was thinking we could just have Tucker and Danni over to my place and watch a few movies and just hang out," Sam suggested settling herself back down in her chair.

"Sounds like fun," Danny answered leaning back in his chair and holding his hands behind his head. Sam just smiled at him standing up and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait where are you going," Danny asked hurriedly standing up.

"I just thought I would take a shower. You know maybe not stink so much."

Danny reached over and grabbed a hold of Sam's arms and twirled her around pulling her back against his chest. Danny placed his face in the crock of Sam's neck and inhaled deeply. "But I love the way you smell," he said in a seductive tone placing small kisses from her neck up to her jaw and then over to her lips.

Sam deepened the kiss with Danny; she loved the fact that he would just kiss her out of nowhere. "I still want to take a shower," Sam mumbled into the kiss.

Danny pulled away from her a smirk forming on his face an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, then can I join you," Danny asked trying his best to put on the puppy dog face that Sam always fell for.

Sam laughed to herself at his subtle little hint there. She was feeling a little playful and a little bit mean. "Well you could have, but you already took your shower," Sam said as she slipped herself out of his reach and headed off towards the bathroom.

Danny stood there his mouth agape and squeezed his hands into fists. The only thought running through his head was: "Did she really mean that?"

Sam finished up her shower wrapping a towel around herself and headed into Danny's room to grab some clean clothes out of her bag. As Sam walked around the room looking for where that bag had gone to she felt a sudden chill in the air. Sam glanced around to find no one there. Sam folded her hands on her hips an evil glare on her face. "Daniel James Fenton, make your self visible right this instant!"

Danny froze at Sam's tome of voice and hung his head in shame as he made himself visible. "Sorry Sam, I just couldn't resist. You were just so; so…"

Danny's train of thought was stopped abruptly by lips crashing down on his in a passionate kiss. Danny wrapped his hands around Sam's waist pulling her closer to him the damp towel making his clothes damp in the process. Sam's hands wound their way around Danny's neck squeezing with just as much vigor.

As the two pulled closer together the knot Sam had tied in her towel started to come undone. The towel slipped down uncovering Sam's back. Danny pulled back a little bit and looked into Sam's eyes. "Um, I guess I better go," Danny said closing his eyes and floating away.

Sam smiled at Danny's gentleman like jester using one hand to stabilize the towel Sam used the other to grab Danny's retreating arms and pull him back. "I didn't mean for you to leave," Sam said suggestively into his ear.

Tucker walked towards the Manson Mansion where Sam, Danny and Danni were waiting for him to arrive. It was Christmas Eve and they were going to be having a party and sleep over for lack of a better word. Tucker carried in his hands presents for each of his friends. For Danny he had gotten the latest doomed game. For Sam he had gotten a book from her favorite store and Danni he had just gotten a gift card for the mall along with Danny. They had had no idea what to get her.

Tucker knocked on the huge oak door and waited for an answer. Suddenly Tucker found himself being pulled through the door and into the Manson's living room. "Damn it Danny don't do that," Tucker yelled at the smiling halfa.

"Just wanted to scare you; guess it worked," Danny said falling backwards and onto the couch his head resting in Sam's lap.

"Just open the door like a normal person next time; OK Danny," Tucker said setting the presents down on the floor next to the other ones. He walked over and took a seat opposite of Danny and Sam. "So where is Danni," Tucker asked looking around and not seeing the other halfa.

"Right here," Danni said becoming visible right in front of Tuckers face. The startled techno-geek fell over the back of the couch while the other three collapsed laughing.

Tucker rubbed the top of his head climbing back onto the couch. "I really hate you guys; you know that?"

"What ever could you possibly mean," Sam asked sarcastically from Danny's lap. Tucker just shot them a dirty glare pulling out his PDA.

"So," Danni chimed in, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I guess we could all go downstairs and watch something," Sam suggested while playing with Danny's hair.

Tucker and Danni stood up heading in the direction of the door while Danny phased Sam and himself through the floor and into the love seat downstairs. "You just love to do that, don't you," Sam asked snuggling her face into his chest. Danny answered by placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know you could walk downstairs with the rest of us," Tucker announcing his presence and interrupting an impromptu make out. The couple just laughed to themselves and continued on with what they were doing. "Are you at least going to put in a movie," Tucker demanded impatiently. Sam just pointed to the wall of DVD's and then at the TV. Tucker got the message and went over to select something that was festive in nature.

Danni walked over to Tucker and took the opposite end of the wall both looking and asking to see what the other thought was a good film to watch. Danny and Sam were otherwise preoccupied and not paying any attention to what was going on in the room around them. The Manson's theater room was huge and allowed for people to be in the same room but get the feeling they were all alone.

Danni walked over and put the movie in taking a seat in the front row while Tucker walked over towards the bar to grab some freshly popped popcorn. Grabbing two huge buckets he headed over ion the direction of Danni taking a seat and handing her the other bucket. She took it from him and abruptly got up and went over to apply butter on it. Sitting back down she smiled and said, "You forgot the topping."

"Ah," Tucker said digging in to his bucket and hitting play on the remote.

Danny and Sam parted for air noticing the movie had been playing for at least a half hour. "Guess we're not going to watch the movie," Danny said into Sam's ear taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. This elicited a slight moan from Sam that Danny took to mean she liked it.

"You know we could just go back upstairs," Sam said suggestively, 'I would hate to interrupt the movie for them." Danny smiled at Sam. She felt that feeling that was becoming more and more normal when hanging around with Danny as they rose through the first floor and onto the second just outside of Sam's room.

Tucker awoke with a start at the repeating menu of the movie. Looking around he saw Danni slumped over in her chair snoring load enough to wake the dead. Tucker groaned as he stood up straightening his clothes and walking over to turn off the TV. At the reduction of noise Danni came back to life looking around. "So, where are the lovebirds?"

"I would imagine up in Sam's room," Tucker answered. "Do you realize that now they are out in the open so I have nothing to blackmail them with," Tucker said slumping back down in his chair. Danni just laughed to herself as she headed in the direction of the stairs. "Wait, where are you going?"

Tucker followed Danni upstairs where the presents were. Being the youngest of the group she was ready to start opening them up. She started off by separating them placing a different pile in a separate seat. After she was done something just didn't feel right so Danni looked back through the presents. "Hey Tucker I don't see one from Danny to Sam in here," Danni asked looking over at the techno-geek trying to figure out what was in his presents.

As if right on cue Danny and Sam came walking down the stairs holding closely onto each other. "Good morning guys," Danny yawned as he took a seat on the couch pulling Sam down into his lap. Sam made herself comfortable by snuggling her head into Danny's neck.

"So I guess you guys want to open your Christmas presents don't you," Sam mumbled into Danny's chest.

"You're damn straight," Danni chimed in jumping up and down.

"Well, than I guess we should open them," Sam said setting up and sitting down next to Danny. This elicited a groan of complaint from Danny.

Tucker walked over and started passing out the presents with the help of Danni. Soon everyone had a pile of presents around them. "So, how to we go about his," Danni asked digging in to the present sitting on her lap.

"Well, I guess you could just open yours then we will go in turn," Sam suggested.

Danni dug into her present and pulled out a gray hoodie with the DP insignia on the front. "Thanks Sam!" She reached over and grabbed a bag that had both Danny and Tucker's name on it. "What did you guys get me something together," Danni asked giving the boys a questioning look.

"Well, we didn't know what you wanted so..." Tucker just let it trail off.

Danni reached into the bag and brought out a small envelope. Opening it she pulled out a small card with a note attached to it:

_Danni,_

_We weren't sure what to get you so here is a gift card from the two of us so you can get something you really want._

_Danny and Tucker_

"Thanks guys," Danni said as she ran over to give each of the boys and Sam a hug. "Now your turn Sam," Danni suggested sitting back down in her chair.

"No, I think I'll let Tucker go next," she said shooting Tucker one of her trademark looks.

"Thanks Sam, don't mind if I do," he said ripping open the package from Sam. "Oh my god, Sam. This is awesome. Thanks," Tucker shouted as he pulled out a brand new PDA complete with all the new features. Next from Danni was a new red beret with a small Team Phantom embroidered on the side. And from Danny was the newest first person shooter on the market. "Thanks a bunch guys these are great," tucker said as he engrossed himself with his new PDA.

"OK Sam's turn now," Danny suggested as Sam reached for the gift from Tucker. Un-wrapping the book Sam read the title aloud, "The modern life of a Goth. Thanks Tucker I see you finally walked into my favorite bookstore."

"Well, you know I had to get something good for my best friend," Tucker said dismissively.

Next she pulled out her present from Danni. It was a small pendant on a thin black chain. "Thanks Danni this is great." Sam looked around for her gift from Danny but she could see anything else sitting around her. "Maybe he didn't know what to get me," Sam thought to her self as she looked over at Danny starting to open his presents.

Danny pulled out a small first aid kit from Danni and gave her a mock glare. "Hey, what's this supposed to mean," Danny asked giving her a dirty look.

"Well, the way Sam puts it you always need a little patching up," Danni said smiling and giving Sam a knowing look.

Danny's next gift was from Tucker the latest version of Doomed. "Thanks a lot man. You were lucky I almost bought it for myself while we were at the mall, but Sam stopped me," Danny concluded looking over at Sam and seeing the questioning look in her eyes. "Well, before I open my present from Sam I would like to give her the Christmas present I have been waiting to give for as long as I can remember."

Danny stood up and walked over in front of Sam and got down on one knee looking her straight in the eye. A gentle smile covering his face, "Sam, I know you may think this is too sudden, but I have wanted to ask you this for quite a while now." Danny reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box and opened it in front of Sam's face. Sam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Samantha Elizabeth Manson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Danny slipped the small platinum ring onto Sam's left hand.

Sam wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and yelled, "Of course I will!"

Danny squeezed her back and placed a kiss on her lips. Parting he looked into her eyes. "Sam, I love you."

"And I love you too Danny," Sam said engaging him once again is a battle for dominance.

Tucker looked over at Danni and smiled. "I think this is our cue to leave," he whispered as the two got up and left making sure to close the door behind them leaving the newly engaged couple making out on the couch.

**A/N: Well here it is the last chapter of Sam's Plan of Action. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story but I haven't decided yet; so let me know what you think. I would like to thank catgirlversion3.0otakufan** **for beta reading this entire fic. I couldn't have written it without her. I would also like to thank flarey phoenix, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe',** **and WriterGirl713** **for allowing me to bounce ideas off of them. Do these four a favor and go check out their stuff. Now for that standard thing everyone has; please review just press that little button and tell me what you think and thanks for reading. **


End file.
